


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO        Chapt.  # 18

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS During and after THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han begins his search to find out wherethe Resistance has moved.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO        Chapt.  # 18

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. # 18

The sun was rising in the sky, the day warming and shopkeepers were opening their stores, when Han and Chewbacca  
exited the cantina and started down the walkway further into the city, receiving smiles, curious looks; some crossing   
the street instead of walking past them. 

“Guess we don’t look so good.” Han quipped to his partner. “You should have combed your fur before we left the ship.” 

The Wookiee a derisive growl at which Han only laughed.

After walking the streets and turning corners; taking note of the buildings, Han said.  
“Maybe there’s no ‘bad part’ of town here. The Corellian stopped and leaned back against the side of a building,  
propping one booted foot behind him on the wall and affecting a casual stance. Chewbacca stood sideways; leaning his   
massive shoulder against the same wall. 

Han watched as beings passed…vehicles carrying goods rattled by and children ran and played.

After a quite a while, Han pushed off from the building, “Let’s go…nothing happening here.”

Then, he caught a voice……..

‘I’m telling you I heard it from one of the cargo  
pilots…said he heard that tyrant, Snoke, was dead.  
Someone one named ‘Lo-Nyn’ killed him and was  
taking over the rule to conquer the galaxy.”

Another added in…..

‘Yes, and there was a girl with him.’

A third spoke up……

“Heard there was a terrible battle and the Resistance  
fighting power was reduced to nothing…only a few  
made it away. Went somewhere else.

Han pulled at Chewbacca’s arm fur…

“Let’s go talk to those fellows.” Looking both ways, the duo crossed to where a group  
of five beings were talking among themselves. Siding up to them, some shrank back upon seeing the Wookiee.   
Han gazed at the group; he recognized two as Bothans the other three were a menagerie of species…a three eyed Seloth  
a humanoid and a biomechanical. He spoke to the Seloth.

“Couldn’t help overhearing you talk about Snoke and the Resistance. You know any more about where the Resistance may have relocated.?”

The Seloth kept one eye on Chewbacca, one on the passing traffic and the middle eye on Han.

“You a Resistance sympathizer? A rebel spy?”

Han smiled cryptically and looked away. “Just wondering if you know where they  
might have gone. They owe me money.”

The biomechanical spoke. “They owe everybody money.”

“Yeah, I heard that and I want to get to them first.”

“I don’t know where they have gone….but I don’t   
see how they could go on much longer….they’ve   
lost some leaders…usually when that happened the  
rest just break apart…they don’t have the will go  
go on without guidance and strategy.”

“Maybe that will happen to the New Order.” Han commented. “Since Snoke is dead.”

“Oh, but the New Order does have a leader. Someone named  
‘Lo-Nyn.’”

“Kylo Ren.” Han corrected.

All three eyes widened in surprise.  
“You know this Kylo Ren?”

Han took a deep breath and, exhaling, placed a hand on his middle. said. “Yeah, we’ve met.”  
“So…you’re with the New Order?” 

The eyes narrowed on Han, scrutinizing him.

“No, I just want to locate them…collect my money and be on my way.”

“That is all I can tell you.” 

The eyes nodded and turned to leave..the others going with him.

“That wasn’t much help.” Han groused to Chewbacca as they started down the  
street again. As they passed a shop, Han said. “Let’s stop in here. Want to buy  
a couple of new jackets. Last time Leia saw me she thought I’d worn the same jacket  
for thirty years.”

“Wouldn’t have that problem if you were like me.” Chewbacca chortled.

Inside the shop, Han looked at was available, the lanky, withered shopkeeper pulling  
the jackets off shelves, hoping to please a customer. Han finally settled on two, a steel gray one and a dark blue one.   
Paying the shopkeeper, Han couldn’t help but smile at  
the withered being….who was eyeing Chewbacca with disdain…no sale possible to that one.

Back on the street, Han said to his partner. “Let’s go back to the landing port.   
Maybe we can get information from some of the pilots.”

Chewbacca nodded in agreement and the duo headed in that direction.  
&&&&&

Back at the spaceport, Han searched for the deck officer, but noticed some boxes still being carried into the Falcon.

“Let’s walk around a bit…catch some incoming pilots.”

Making their way around the noisy, cavernous port, He and Chewbacca received several curious looks…some of the pilots,   
noticing Han’s blaster, turned away…not wanting to get involved with that one…gray headed or not.

“Noticed your ship over there.” One of the pilots called out to Han. “I’ve only seen those in holos…didn’t know any more were in use.”

Han and Chewbacca sided up to the pilot, who was resting casually against his ship.  
A dark headed human; almost as tall as Han, also armed with a weapon.

“Just about the only ship I’ve flown.” Han told the younger man, not mentioning the  
old freighter he’d been hauling in when he’d intercepted and reclaimed the Falcon. “Not  
seen this model before.” Han said nodding to the ship.

The young pilot brushed his hand across the shining metal. “It’s a 3000 Starglider.”

“You do hauling?” Han asked.

“Yeah, odd jobs, citizen transport..that sort of thing?” 

“Been many places?” 

“I’m making the rounds.” He bragged.

“Hear any news about The New Order or the Resistance?”

The young man narrowed his eyes… “You with either faction?”

Han gave a lazy smile… “No, just a nosy old man wanting to hear some news.”

“No.” Was all the young man answered.

“Captain Solo!” The deck officer approached…. “Your ship is ready.”

Han nodded and turned back to the young man. “Nice flight.”

As Han and Chewbacca followed the Deck Officer, the younger man pushed away from his ship.  
Walked forward a few paces, shoving his hands in his pant’s pocket… staring at those retreating.   
“Captain Solo.” He whispered to himself.  
&&&&&

“Here is your bill….you have enough fuel for four trips across the galaxy, and enough water and flight rations for a galactic year.”

Han nodded, looking at the expense total; each item listed…A hundred and thirty thousand credits.

Han removed a chit from his jacket pocket…the officer ran it through the small indicator on his clipboard.

“Nice doing business with you, Captain Solo.”

Han nodded and replaced the chit in his pocket. “We’ll be lifting off soon.” He told the officer as he turned to leave.

Han and Chewbacca stood by the ship, Han holding the shop packet over his shoulder.  
“We’re not going to find out anything here, Chewie, we better hit some of our old cantina haunts…

Chewbacca nodded in agreement as they entered the Falcon.

 

MORE…September 28th….


End file.
